Elysian
by Mistress of the Mist and Mod S
Summary: Quistis and Seifer are sent on a mission together, a mission that could easily cost them both of their lives. Rated 'R' for Violence, Language, and Suggestive Themes.
1. Dawn

Legal Hoo-Ha: We don't own Final Fantasy VIII ****

Legal Hoo-Ha: We don't own Final Fantasy VIII. So don't bother suing us, because I'm poor, and I don't think Aki wants to have to find a lawyer._  
  
Keeper of Lies' Notes: This is a joint story that was thought up by the wonderful, talented, beautiful Aki Valek and...um, me. ^0^ We're making this story together, and its a Quiefer, before you ask. It's from two different perspectives-- Seifer and Quistis. Aki will be writing out the roll of Seifer, and I will be writing out the roll of Quistis. YAY! So just read and enjoy the work of two combined great authors! (Well... she's great anyway. ^^)_

  
Keeper of Lies and Aki Valek Present:

****

Elysian

****

Dawn  
_Part I by: Keeper of Lies (K.O.L)_

  
I awoke to the sound of the intercom overhead.  
  
"Quistis Trepe... please report to the Headmaster's Office."  
  
Perhaps what intrigued me most was the fact that it was Squall who could be heard on the intercom, signaling for my presence. As I blinked out the sleep from my eyes, I could feel the instinctive flutter of butterflies in my stomach-- a feeling I had gotten used to. It was the feeling that occurred whenever I thought of Squall.  
  
I quickly pulled my hair back into its usual bun in a hurry, slipping on my clothes as quickly as I could possibly muster. My usual salmon-colored dress was wrinkled in several places, which annoyed me greatly, but I tried my best to ignore it. Throwing on my boots with no socks, I barreled out of my dorm room, not to be one to keep Squall waiting.

***  
  
I entered the Headmaster's Office some time later, winded. And sure enough, there was Squall, cool gray eyes searching from my messy hair to the wrinkles in my skirt. How unprofessional I must've looked. I went pink with embarrassment.  
  
Squall was stationed next to the Headmaster, who was busy with some paperwork. A little rude of him, in my opinion, to be jotting down whatever it was while a SeeD was in the room. But who was I to tell a headmaster that?  
  
After several minutes of avoiding eye contact with Squall, Squall gave up, and turned his attention to the headmaster. Lionheart still in its hostler, shining in the morning shine that poured through the window, he cleared his throat, as to gain attention.  
  
Headmaster Cid nearly jumped ten feet in the air. Squall took a step back, eyes sparkling in amusement, although his mouth never gave the slightest hint of a smile. A true professional at what he did.  
  
Cid sputtered, shooting Squall a look, and then turned his attention to me, mumbling an apology under his breath. I simply nodded and saluted him in a professional fashion.  
  
"At ease," Headmaster said. My hand dropped lazily at my side as we made eye contact.  
  
"Sir, I was summoned?" I asked quietly, hoping this could be over quickly so I could go back to bed. I felt as though I were to fall over on the spot.  
  
"Ah! Oh, yes-- Squall, you do the honors..." Cid turned away uninterested, continuing with his paperwork.  
  
Squall looked as though he would have rather kept quiet, but instead, cleared his throat before he began, the butterflies churning within my stomach once again.  
  
"It appears that Galbadia is at it again," he said softly, but automatically got louder as he continued. "They believe that their sorceress--Matr--er, Edea--" it had been the first time he had ever faltered, and I couldn't help the huge smile that spread across my features. Like some sort of disease that spread, I found that Squall, too, had allowed a brief smile that graced his already gorgeous features.  
  
"Ah--well, they believe Edea is coming back to power shortly, so they are..."preparing a place" for her, as if to fulfil some sort of prophecy untold."  
  
"Preparing a place for her?" I blinked. "Meaning...?"  
  
"Not exactly a place, mind you. It's more or less of like-- the world under her control. Preparing the place for her-- a rough translation is: preparing the _world _for her. They're going to conquer it."  
  
I stifled a gasp, and Squall nodded. "Their base of operations is somewhere in the Tribia Mountain Range... and Headmaster Cid and I are sending out several SeeDs to stop what they are attempting to do."  
  
_So basically, save the world? Been there, done that.  
  
_"Quistis Trepe," Squall said, his voice quieting once again, "I am making you the Commanding Squad Leader of a squad of fifty SeeDs. I want you to find the base of operations in the mountains, and ultimately, destroy it. Is that understood?"  
  
I nodded, saluting him. He just shook his head, never being the one for such formality.  
  
"Your class will be substituted starting tomorrow until further notice-- or until you come back from your leave of absence from instructing. Basically-- when you complete the mission you'll begin teaching again."  
  
_I know.  
  
_"When do I leave?" I asked.  
  
"This afternoon--meet out in the front gate at 3:00 PM sharp. Several vehicles will pull up to escort you and the rest of the mercenary SeeDs to the train location, where you will be taken to a stop by the Tribia Mountain Range. From there on out, you're on foot. Camp supplies will be provided and medical supplies as well. Bring your own weapon and ammo."  
  
"I use a whip," I stated flatly, before I could stop myself.  
  
Squall smirked. "I know, Quistis. But its what my sheet said to say." He shrugged helplessly, and then, not so formally, he said: "You want to see whom you're commanding?"  
  
"Not unless it's anyone I _know_."  
  
"So, you want to know the fact that Seifer Almasy is with you, right?"  
  
"_Who?_" I asked, unable to believe what I was hearing.  
  
"Seifer Almasy," Squall repeated, giving a little sigh with the horrified look on my features. "I know."  
  
I felt like screaming. The worst possible student that ever existed. The hardheaded, strong-willed, most mean and foolish young man I have ever met. It was going to be an exceptionally long mission indeed.

***

  
When I exited the Headmaster's Office, it was none other then the hardheaded Seifer himself. He was leaning against the wall, as though he were expecting me.  
  
"I guess we'll be working together," I said, trying to be cheery.  
  
"Yeah," he said, fixing me with a gaze. "But," he got up from his position against the wall, leaning in closer to me, upper lip curling into a sneer. "I bet you'd like Squall to be working with you, better. So maybe you could hope that he'd do you in the rear." And with that, he turned on his heel, walking down the hallways swiftly to the elevator.  
  
I felt like screaming at him at the top of my lungs, but it would only attract attention and make matters worse. Instead, I merely gave an exasperated sigh and walked around the other side to get to the elevator, but taking longer. Hopefully then, I wouldn't run into him.  
  
_I hate him.  
  
_Oh, this was going to be an interesting trip, indeed.


	2. Snippy

Aki Valek's Notes: -Stumbles out, nervously- Uh…this is my part of the story

Aki Valek's Notes: -Stumbles out, nervously- Uh…this is my part of the story. I hope it's not too OOC. Enjoy! Please read/review. ^_^;;

Elysian

****

Snippy

__

Part II by: Aki Valek

My lips curved into a cruel smile, as I thought of the comment I just made. It was clear as the day to see that she was nuts about puberty boy. If it wasn't for Rinoa, I'd say those two were made for each other. Who is she to think she can command me on this mission, anyway? Upon reaching the elevators, I let out an annoyed groan when I saw the line that was forming in front of it. Sighing, I stepped behind three immature giggling schoolgirls, and patiently placed my hands in my pockets. 

Turning, they looked at me as if they were high-society, and continued their meaningless conversation. I could've easily scared them with a simple sneer, or rude remark, but I decided not to. They were easy targets.

Waiting for the lazy line to move, I lowered my eyes to the ground, and cringed when I heard the familiar stuffy voice I've grown to hate.

"Oh great."

She didn't necessarily stand behind me. More like beside me. Her arms crossed, gray eyes searching the line for someone she could converse with. God knows she can't stay quiet, she always has to speak with someone, just to look important.

"You know, just 'cause you think you're special…it doesn't mean you are. Believe it or not, you too have to stand in line, just like everyone else. So get behind me." I said, jamming my thumb past my shoulders.

She shot me a cold look, and quickly smiled at a student who passed her.

"Pff, yeah…didn't think you'd listen." I jeered, and stepped into the elevator, on the opposite side of her.

Reaching out for the button, her hand swept mine away, and pressed it before I did.

"Jeez, do you have to be so violent?" Looking her up and down, I leaned against the railings, and hoped for a quiet ride down.

She stands glaring at me. I should've known this wouldn't be silent. 

"You know Seifer, you may act like this now, but when we're on the mission you follow my orders." She replied in her snippy "as a matter of fact" voice.

Chuckling, I pressed up from the rail, when the elevator stopped, and waited for the doors to open. I held her back before she stepped out.

"See, that's where you're wrong Quistis." I gave her a little push and exited the elevator before she could. 

"I follow my own orders." I added pointing my thumb to my chest.

Feeling her cool gaze on my back, I shrugged it off, and continue walking. It was just Quistis. She didn't mean anything.

~

The morning light burned my eyes, as I exited the building. It was much too early to be leaving now, but I decided to dwell by the front gate anyway.

"Yo Seifer!'

Scrunching my eyes, I focused on my fellow comrades who seemed to be waiting for me. Fujin, standing tall, her pale silver hair reflecting an even larger ray of light, and Raijin, hand in the air waving to me, his skin a brownish beige, gleaming in the light.

Nodding my head, I walked over to them.

"Where you been man? We've been looking for you."

Arching my eyebrows, I started at Fujin who nodded.

"Just taking care of some business. Learning about some mission I have to go on…" I replied, tiredly. There was no need to be up this early. I wasn't planning on attending class anyway. 

They stood silently, waiting for details.

"…You won't believe who's on this mission."

"Is it that wuss Leonhart?" Raijin asked cracking his knuckles.

"No, much worse than that. It's Trepe. And that's not even the bad part, turns out SHE'S going to be commanding _me._" I snorted, digging my finger into my chest.

"Oh man, that's awful." Raijin replied.

Fujin shook her head in disbelief.

"She doesn't carry leadership skills. I mean, everyone might as well blow up the world now!" 

The two nodded and laughed.

"But…seriously…she's can't command me. If she doesn't want to believe that now, I guess she'll have to just find that out herself." I added, turning and retiring to my room for at least 1 more hour of sleep.


	3. Fury

Elysian ****

Elysian  
  
  
**Fury  
  
**_Part III by: K.O.L  
  
  
  
_Still a bit upset by our confrontation at the elevator, I stormed down the hallways toward my dorm room, none-too-happy indeed.   
  
Pushing a fall of golden blond hair out of my face, I fumbled with the key to my dorm room for a moment before finally figuring out which one on the key ring it was, and swung open the door. I was so upset that I used a little ***too* **force, and caused the door to slam into the wall, making a perfect indentation. It didn't brighten my mood, needless to say.  
  
I walked over to my drawers, pulling them open with incredible force and yanking out several outfits for our trip to the mountains-- most of them being SeeD uniforms, but a few being casual.  
  
I threw them atop the bed, lugging out a duffel bag from the closet, and piling it all in. While I was rummaging through my closet, I also found my whip, which I gripped tightly as though there was no tomorrow.  
  
Working with Seifer? Worst thing that had to have ***ever*** happened to me. Teaching him was just as big as a pain some years back. But now-- he was a SeeD. And ***I* **had to suffer by working with him. Ooh, I was in a bad mood indeed.  
  
I cracked my whip a little bit, allowing my muscles to un-tense themselves. After cracking it once more, I felt a little calmer. Although I was pretty sure that the students walking about the corridor could hear it, I didn't really care at the given moment.  
  
I forced everything into my duffel bag, with the exception of my whip. After stuffing as much as I could fit in there, I zipped it up, and threw it across the room, and out of my way. It hit the wall with a satisfying 'thud!' and slummed against it lifelessly.  
  
I wandered about the room a bit, doing nothing in particular-- just thinking. It wasn't until that I looked into the mirror atop my dresser that I know how tired I really was.  
  
My eyes had dark circles around them. Not widely noticeable-- maybe I was just being paranoid-- but it still looked horrible to me. My hair was knotted and looked extremely unprofessional, and was coming out of its usual perfect bun.   
  
My dress had wrinkles in it, my shirt worse. Beneath my boots there were no socks, and extremely uncomfortable. The belt swung around my waist, which was usually very snazzy-looking, was lopsided and bugging me more then words could describe.  
  
In short; I was a wreck.  
  
But I was too tired to care. I flopped down on my bed, face-first, in attempt to fall asleep, not even bothering to pull the rumpled covers over my head. But alas, I could not seem to drift off into dreamland.  
  
I don't know how long I lay there; thinking about everything in my life. From the 'Final Showdown' with Ultimecia, to Seifer being taken back to the Garden as readily as Edea had been. I remembered teaching Seifer, and how he'd pass his SeeD test with flying colors. It seemed like it was many, many, oh so many, years ago, but in reality, it was only a month or two.  
  
A month after the scariest moment in life-- fighting Ultimecia-- and I was already back to work. What kind of world was this?  
  
Then my thoughts were turned to Squall. Squall, Squall, Squall. Rinoa was still around, sure, but they never seemed to converse much-- at least in the halls anyway. Although what I thought I was unlikely, I wondered if they had broken up, or were in the process of. Squall never spoke of her like he used to, he didn't even seem to care. Had the spark between them evaporated into thin-air? Dare I think that I may actually _have_ another chance?  
  
When I finally fell asleep; my dreams were of Squall.  
  
And I didn't wake up until Headmaster Cid signaled me to the Front Gate over the intercom. It was there that I knew my _real_ adventure would begin.  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Podge

****

Elysian - Amelie - 4- Podge

From the moment I heard that Ms. Priss was going to be my instructor during this mission, I knew this was going to be a cart-full of crap. I couldn't stand looking at the woman, let alone working with her. The very thought of Quistis directing me on how to take down an enemy made me want to vomit. 

I rested against the warm steel bars of Balamb Garden's exit gate and waited for Trepe herself to accompany us. I smiled at the thought of how unprofessional she would seem showing up late and finding the "trouble-maker" on time.

"She's not usually late." Cid remarked, glancing at his watch. 

I smirked.

"Probably broke a nail or something."

"What was that Almasy?" Cid focused his eyes on me, which appeared magnifyed from his thick lenses.

"Nothing."

Suddenly, I heard shuffling of feet and looked to the distance to see Quistis running up to greet us. She fumbled around with her whip, attaching it to her belt and smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress. 

"Sorry I'm late Cid, the intercom to my room wasn't working correctly."

She spoke politely to the tall man, but mouthed a silent "shut up" to me as I chuckled at her appearance. Kramer left us to join the rest of the SeeD members on this mission. She bounced off towards the student parking lot, loose strands of hair swaying.

"Let's go, Seifer." She called out to me.

Pff. "Let's go Seifer." Who did she think she was anyway? I decided it was too early to leave and leaned against the fence a little while longer. I checked my newly trimmed fingernails and smiled when I heard her footsteps walking back to me. Hmm. It's going to be interesting to see how she'll get me to move.

"Did you hear me? I said move out."

"Sounded more like 'Let's go' to me." I replied pulling my gloves from my pocket and putting them on.

"You know what Seifer? I don't have time for this. You're either in or you're out. Personally, I think this mission would be a cinch if you weren't in it."

"Is that right?"

I pushed myself off the gate and smiled at her.

"At risk of you getting off easy, I think I'll join you then." 

She let out a low-pitched growl and continued on her way to the bus now boarding.

Laughing to myself, I carefully collected my Hyperion leaning against the steel bars and followed her, the cold weapon bounced against my shoulder, with each step I took.

-

The bus was noisy, almost like a damn vehicle filled with giggling kindergartners rather than trained killers. However, all chatter stopped when I climbed on.

As I walked to the end of the bus, I ignored the whispers of SeeDs surprised that I was joining their group. There was an empty booth on the left side, I hurried to it. 

There were still more students boarding, I didn't have to worry about an annoying acne infested teenager sitting next to me, since nobody even looked my way. As the last member took a seat, I saw Quistis at the front of the bus talking to the bus driver. Nervously, I shifted my head around the vehicle to search for an empty seat for Trepe to contaminate. The only one left was the empty space next to me. Damn.

She didn't look too happy seeing she had to ride next to me, but she sighed and prepared to sit.

"Um, excuse me. Yeah, this seat is saved."

I patted the brown leather chair.

"For who?" She asked rudely and very tired.

Laying my weapon across my lap, I grinned when I saw it took up most of the booth and 2 inches of the isle.

"There's no more seats left, so..."

"Look Trepe, unless you want a scar on your ass, I suggest you find another seat." I replied running my finger down the sharp steel.

"Instructor? I'm about to take off, can you please take your seat?"

The bus driver called down to her. Everyone turned and focused on us. She smiled at everyone and nodded. When no one was looking, she forcefully pushed my weapon to the ground. The tip of it hitting the floor wasn't a pleasant sound and it caused the passengers in front of us to jump.

"Ooh. You'll pay for that." I collected the weapon like a wounded child and stood it against the window.

She closed her eyes and leaned back on the chair.

"Calm blue ocean..." She repeated over and over. "...Calm blue ocean."

I smirked and watched the rolling scenery fly by. 

How pathetic.


End file.
